


半句再见8

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun





	半句再见8

▹诺俊  
▹性转  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写  
▹题目暂定“半句再见”

*漂亮得要死

叫醒黄仁珺的不是闹铃，而是宿醉的头疼，喝的不多但头还是很疼。

她坐起来伸起手揉揉自己的头，楞了一会把昨晚弄乱的头发在头顶团了个髻。

被子因为她的动作滑到小腹，漏出她没有遮盖物的上身，好看的锁骨、雪白的胸脯满是红紫的痕迹，昨晚的李帝努失控了。

虽然长相优越的像仿生人，但毕竟不是真的AI，在能耕地的牛也有休息的时候，在厉害的打桩机也有停下的时候，在能干的李帝努也有累的时候… 

她转头看看昨天用心“为她服务的人”今天竟意外的没有早醒起来闹她，扎在被子里像个大狗狗一样睡的正熟。

黄仁珺虽然喝的头疼但没有断片，昨晚的事历历在目害羞感也涌了上来。

李帝努问她“满意他的生日礼物麽”，昨天她没有回答，黄仁珺想到这里坏笑了一下，今天用行动回答他好了～

黄仁珺侧过身用手拨了拨她最喜欢的顺毛，睡着的李帝努没有了那种“生人勿近”的感觉。

她低头用力的嘬了口李帝努的唇珠，李帝努没有睁眼，习惯性的张开手臂去抱饶他清梦的小人儿，但他的手臂没来的及捞住人，小人已经钻进被子滑到了他的左胯旁。

小人儿猫在被子里轻吻了一口他结实的腹肌，低头观察着李帝努两腿之间已经晨勃半硬的东西。

黄仁珺安慰着自己“它”好像没第一次见的时候那么可怕了，往好里想想吧，“可爱的小蘑菇”？？好的！！做好准备了。

她回忆着李帝努温柔吻她的样子，小手握起小小诺，轻轻的吻了一下这个热源，伸出小舌头像舔冰棒一样舔了一下他的g头。

李帝努呼得一下子睁开双眼掀开被子往里看，她的小人正全裸着身子，半趴半跪的在他两腿之间，手里握着他的宝贝，身子上还满是他昨晚失控留下的痕迹。

从他的视线刚好能看到她好看的腰线、她撅着的翘臀，他暗骂了一声“我艹，真要命。”

此刻黄仁珺也被吓了一跳，睁着大眼睛无辜的看着刚醒来的“试验品”，李帝努还没来的及说下一句，就被黄仁珺拉下被子又遮住了视线，她有点害羞又有点强硬的说“哎呀，你别看了，躺好！”

这下李帝努是真醒了，“宝宝，要不要大早起就这么带劲啊，你真是想让你老公精尽人亡。”

他宠溺的笑着，双臂向上交叉着靠在头后枕着。黄仁珺没理他继续自己手上的事，黄仁珺摸着手上半软半硬的物件有点不知所措。

正愁不知道下一步该怎么办的时候，李帝努的大手伸了进来，大手附上她的小手带着她上下的在他的性器上滑动着，那个刚才还有点软的“小蘑菇”瞬间坚挺了起来。

她神奇的盯着看这个粗大起来的东西，手上的力也越来越大，头上救世主般的声音又响了起来“宝宝你就想想你吃棒棒糖的样子。”

黄仁珺心领神会的用嘴巴一下子含住半根这个“硬硬的棒棒糖”，李帝努的坚硬被温暖到爽的一下闷哼出来。

黄仁珺的小嘴实在吞不下这颗大糖，又松开嘴巴上下吮吸着，黄仁珺是丝毫没有经验的，她专心的吮吸着，她的牙齿直接和李帝努的肉棒来了个亲密接触。

李帝努又爽又疼大手连忙抓住她的细腕“呃…宝宝…”

黄仁珺嘴里吞的呜呜囔囔的“抱歉～”

她还在认真的吃着糖，糖吃的没有变小反而越来越大了。她松开小嘴喘气，李帝努的性器上沾着满是黄仁珺透明的口水。

她学着李帝努的样子上下滑动着它，伸出舌头从棒棒糖的根部舔到顶端，李帝努爽的微弓起腰腹，g头顶端涌出黏黏的透明液体。

黄仁珺好奇的用小舌头舔了舔那股涌出来的液体，“咦～什么味道…”

李帝努最柔软的地方被安慰到，全身舒服的哆嗦一下。

黄仁珺用力吮吸着像是非要把整个棒棒糖吞下去才满意，脸颊因为用力的吮吸缩了进去，李帝努大手摸上她的头舒服的轻微向上挺腰往她嘴里送。

李帝努觉得他的整根性器被黄仁珺温暖的小嘴包裹住了，他爽的直上头，太热乎了他幸福的快晕过去了。

好一会儿黄仁珺松开嘴巴咳嗽大口喘气，李帝努太大了她吞的太用力顶到她的喉咙了，因为咳嗽她的小脸微红眼角涌出生理泪水。

“这么长时间都不射，是不是我做的不好，你不舒服啊？？”

李帝努一把把两腿间的小人儿捞上来重重的吻了她一口，“宝宝我快爽死了好嘛。”

小人被他捞起来整个人直接趴在他身上，“想给你老公口射，宝宝你的嘴得麻掉。”

他嘻嘻的笑着，然后一下翻了个身把身上的小人反压在床上，李帝努边给自己戴套边说“宝宝跟你在一起，我好像永远都像个欲求不满的人。”

李帝努真的忍不住一次又一次的疼爱黄仁珺，因为他的小人儿真的漂亮得要死。


End file.
